The Sacrifice
by Lightly Salted Pringles
Summary: What happend between the Mansion and Queen Concolidated. Episode tag 2x23. We all know exactly what scene I'm talking about. One-shot. Cannon. Olicity. Implied romance.


"Then make him out think you!" Felicity suggested.

"How," Oliver's voice broke. He was lost and scared. Everyone around him was urging him to be a killer. Everyone was telling him to dishonor those who he had fought so hard to honor, and they were telling him that being good wasn't right. That being merciful wasn't necessary. But mostly, they were telling, to save the city, he couldn't be the hero he wanted to be. That he _needed_ to be. "How can I do anything? He knows what we are going to do before we do it! He has had _YEARS_ to prepare. And he won't lose; he is too strong for me! He's too strong for Sara, and for Diggle."

"You're right." Felicity says standing up straighter. "He is stronger than you. He knows you, Oliver. I mean from what I've managed to put together he was the one that taught you to fight." She steps closer and she can hear his heart beat wildly. Felicity's eyes look deep into his; she watches his gaze flicker to her lips. She may be blonde, but she wasn't oblivious. She had seen him do it to her before. She had watched his eyes flicker to her lips, and his pupils go dark. She knew why he didn't ever act on whatever it was that he felt. Even if she was a very consenting second party, to make such a choice now would be the absolute worst idea, EVER. It would give Slade another weapon, or it could destroy the team. She lifted her right hand and placed it on his bicep. "But Slade hasn't met me." Her eyes twinkled with unshed tears, but there was more than that. Behind those beautiful blue eyes, Oliver could see a storm of mischief; he could see a woman with a plan.

The second the words left her mouth his blood turned to ice. He was mortified with the idea, even if he didn't know what is was. The thought of her anywhere near Slade made him physically sick. "NO!" He cut her off before she could continue. "I don't know what you're think Felicity, but the answer is no!" He pushed away from her trying to make a quick exit from the building.

"Oh yeah, Oliver!" She yelled at him, "So let's hear your way better plan! Let's hear how you are going to save the city without killing! Because I'm on the edge of my seat, shaking with anticipation waiting for the great big plan Oliver Jonas Queen has to save the Starling and still honor your mother, and Tommy." Oliver was frozen in place not wanting to leave and not wanting to stay and let Felicity argue her way into danger, and most likely death. "I don't hear anything!" Felicity bites out.

"My plan!" Oliver yells his voice rising with every word. He was livid now, she had said she had trusted him but whatever it was she was thinking was too far. Nobody should ever trust him this much. "My plan is to keep you safe! My plan is to make sure if anyone makes it out alive, it's you! My plan involves you NEVER being anywhere near Slade Wilson." He stalks over to her quickly he broadens his shoulders and straightens his back making sure to drop his voice to match the sound he used when he was The Hood, and when he was a killer. Even Diggle backed down when he slipped back into the monster he used to be. However Felicity Megan Smoak was no John Diggle, and if she was anything, it was stubborn.

The second he was a stride away from her she took a step forward with him their chest almost colliding. She looked into the eyes of the man who has killed hundreds of people and she didn't even flinch. "And my plan," She says softly "Is to make sure you live, no matter what the cost."

Her eyes conveyed how serious she was. She really believed that if she potentially died for him, but he still won, then it would be worth it. "I like my plan better." He growled but her face was so close to his it was still only a whisper. He eyes closed for the briefest of seconds and he realized this might be the last time they are ever truly alone. He might die tonight; she might offer herself as a sacrifice. Either way, he wouldn't be alone with her again until this was over or until they met up in the afterlife, or whatever happens to you after you die. "I called in one last favor." Oliver says cupping her cheek, "Waller is sending a helicopter to the roof of QC… I want you on it. And it will take you Central City" He begins to pull away when he feels a small hand roughly catch his forearm using his momentum and her own she spun him around to face her. 

"You don't mean it." She looked broken and hurt as if he had taken a bulldozer and torn out her heart.

"I can't let you get hurt again. If anything happens to you…" Despite the mask a tear managed to fly free from his eyes finding a small crack between his mask and face and roll down his cheek. "I wouldn't be able to come back from that Felicity, I couldn't fight, and I sure as hell couldn't win."

Felicity shook her head, "Alright, so I won't die. You'll save me." She let her hand slowly roam up his arm and a comfortable spot on his neck where her thumb was able to wipe the orphaned tear away. "I'm not getting on the helicopter so you might as well let Janet Harvey from PR on it because I'm pretty sure I saw her hiding under the reception desk as I came in here." She squished her face up as if contemplating a joke she didn't quite understand, "It was either her or Hellen Mark from Accounting. I honestly can't tell them apart, I'm pretty sure that one is a clone of the other! I mean three weeks ago they came in dresses in the same dress and heels!" Despite the seriousness of the moment Oliver felt his lips twitch up and a warm light beginning to glow in his chest again. She noticed her little rabbit hole had caused him to smile, something he hadn't done in a while. "I won't even be in that much danger." She assured him going back to the previous conversation.

As Felicity walked up toward the Queen Mansion she could feel the tension radiating off Oliver. "Alright," She spun around before they reached the door, "Remember, all you have to do is mention that he took the wrong woman." She held her hand out for the syringe full of the cure.

"I… I can't," His voice broke again as he tried to walk away from her. "I can't let you do this, I can't… Please don't make me do this to you."

She walked over to wear he stood by his bike. "It's not your choice to make. It's mine, and I choose to help." Felicity took his hand and began to massage his hand in hope of getting him to open it. "So let me help."

He reached his other hand up and gathered hers in his by peeling off her fingers. "Let me give it to you inside." He begged, "That way if you want to back out you can."

"Okay," With the small smile and a tiny nod he placed a hand on her back and led her into the mansion. "It's go time," She whispers. The door to the mansion opens with a groan for the disuse. "Oliver what are we doing here?" She takes a few steps in and turns to face him as he slowly shuts the door. "The city is falling apart!"

Oliver begins walking into the house and uses a little bit too much force when pulling felicity deeper into the foyer causing her to stumble. However, Felicity quickly regains her footing and matches his pace giving the empty hallways a glance over. "I know." He lets out a long breath showing her he is still reluctant "You need to stay here."

At the sound of him demanding her to stay put she swivels her head around to face him. "What?! Why? You can't just ask me to-"

"I'm not asking." Oliver hates this. He hates every part of this. If he left now Slade would just assume she was a liability and he was getting rid of a distraction. Suddenly Oliver had the foolish thought that, that was what he was going to do. "I will come and get you when this is all over." He said and swiftly turned towards the door with every intention of just leaving her with that.

"NO!" Felicity reprimanded him. _Don't you dare, Oliver Queen. _She knew what he was doing and she wouldn't let him get off that easy.

"FE-LIC-ITY" Oliver said separating her name into syllables that way she loved. Only this time she didn't let her knees go week and she didn't stutter, she was a woman on a mission and Oliver had to let her do this. He had to let her help.

"No, not unless you tell me why!" She prompted him to say more to make him finish what they had started.

"Because I need you to be safe." He snapped at her looking up at the ceiling to avoid direct eye contact.

"Well, I don't want to be safe! I want to be with you… and the others, unsafe." She doesn't spare him the time to glance away; her voice immediately calls his gaze back from the ground where he had taken great interest in the expensive rug.

"I can't let that happen." He tells her, his voice leaking sincerity. He doesn't want to say what he needs to. He can't do it. Oliver knew he should have never let his feelings for the breathtakingly, beautiful blonde in front of him get this far. He might never see her sweet smile and pretty lips again, he might never see that glimmer in her eyes when she gets a plan, he may never listen to her stumble her way through another innuendo.

"_Oliver!_" She says with a little more drama than necessary making sure he said the next line. She knows she got his attention when his eyes locked on hers. "You're not making any sense."

Felicity could never been prepared for what was going to happen next. Never in a million years could she predict the feelings that would wash over her. She could have had this plan drawn up for years. She could have been in a mental state of detachment, numb to the world around her and the next words still would have impacted her, with the emotional equivalent of an atom bomb. "Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love,"

"I know so?"

"So he took the wrong woman."

"Oh…" All she could muster was 'Oh," The Girl who never stopped talking could find the words anymore, and the one time she needed words they were gone. '_Great going Felicity.'_ She scolder herself.

To be fair though, Oliver wasn't faring well on his end either. As the meaning behind his words came and bit him in the ass. Suddenly he realized what he needed to do. He shook his head, he should have never agreed, he thinks to himself for about the hundredth time this evening. But now he needed to say it. If she never came back she needed to know. "I love you." He whispers it this time so only she could hear. This part was meant for her ears only. He needed her to realize that this was no longer a ruse for him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said quietly taking the syringe. With one final regret filled look he left the mansion leaving her alone with her thoughts.


End file.
